In some situations, various objects such as vehicles, structures, and/or living organisms call for inspection for the presence of foreign object debris (FOD). For example, a piece of hardware may unintentionally be left inside of a vehicle during manufacturing or maintenance; one or more parasites may infest a structure such as a tree or a home; or a piece of surgical equipment may unintentionally be left inside of a patient during an operation.
In some instances, it is important to inspect the object to determine whether there is a presence of FOD. One technique used to inspect objects for the presence of FOD includes disassembling the object to visually search for FOD. Although disassembly provides access to interior elements that are otherwise difficult to access, this technique is not always plausible and often is cumbersome, time consuming, and/or expensive. For example, it is not plausible to disassemble a tree in order to inspect the tree for the presence of parasites such as beetles as this may destroy the tree. Additionally, it may be expensive and time consuming to disassemble a vehicle such as an aircraft to search for various FOD especially if the FOD is a living organism and is moving around the vehicle during the inspection.